Bleach Drabbles
by StormAlchemist677
Summary: chapter 8: A creepy chapter about Seireitei and secrets chapter 9: Hitsugaya is feeling angsty about Hinamori Rangiku decides to help chapter 10: Hitsugaya gets a letter that really affects himnow Matsumoto is curious, formerly known as shiro677
1. Cursing

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of these characters

**Rating:** R for language I have a sewer mouth

**Characters: **Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Unohana, Zaraki

**Genre:** Humor/Weirdness

This is my first fanfic so feel free to criticize but please don't be too mean about it

xOx

Matsumoto watched her taicho's face with apprehension as he talked to the soutaicho, "Yessir I'll have the forms in by Monday… yes I understand it's of great importance… no I will do them myself… yessir… goodbye." Hitsugaya put the phone down slowly as his face changed color with alarming rapidity. Matsumoto quickly moved everything fragile out of a 6 foot radius as he got ready to explode.

xOx

"Zaraki-taicho I must ask you to control your subordinates" Unohana said patiently, "The number of incidents of late has become very inconvenient." Zaraki and Unohana were at that very moment walking by 10th division headquarters returning from yet another incident in which 11th members had seriously injured people. Zaraki opened his mouth to reply when a telephone crashed through the closed window of Hitsugaya's office followed shortly thereafter by a torrent of curses.

"THAT SHIT-LICKING ASS-FUCKING COCKSUCKER!!!"

"taicho…"

"I'LL RIP OFF HIS FUCKING HEAD AND SHOVE IT UP HIS ASS!!!"

"taicho calm down…"

"I'VE GOT TO FILE FIFTY FUCKING POUNDS OF PAPER WORK BY MONDAY!! I WAS GONNA FUCKING RELAX THIS WEEKEND!!!"

"Hitsugaya-taicho…" Hitsugaya looked up in shock at Unohana's voice "Aaaah Unohana-taicho c-can I help you?" "No I just wanted to return your phone" Unohana replied. At that moment Zaraki poked his head in through the broken window, "Nice one kid! I've never heard anyone describe the old fart so well!" "Oh well th-thank you Zaraki-taicho uh if you'll excuse me I've got um paperwork to do." Zaraki walked off laughing, "yeah fifty fucking pounds if I heard right" Unohana also left with an amused smile, "I never realized Hitsugaya-taicho had such an interesting vocabulary" she commented.

xOx

Matsumoto was "rolling on the floor laughing her ass off…" literally, while Hitsugaya stood to one side trying to recover from his embarrassment. When Matsumoto regained control of herself she realized something strange, "Hey taicho why'd you get so embarrassed you don't usually care who hears you curse?" "None of your business!" snapped Hitsugaya but then he muttered something that sounded vaguely like "…feels like cursing in front of my mother."

xOx

just a weird idea I had if you've got any suggestions feel free to comment


	2. Miracles

**Disclaimer:** I don not own bleach if I did Hitsugaya would be the main character

**Rating: **PG-13 just to be safe

**Genre: **Humor/Romance

**Characters: **Hitsugaya Matsumoto

Miracles

Hitsugaya groaned in annoyance as his carefree fukutaicho bounced in. "Taaaiiichoooo" she called, "what now?" he said irritably. "Taicho you wanna ditch work and come to the bar with me?" she asked cheerily. "Number one: I don't drink, number two: I have paperwork to do you could try doing the same thing I'm sure it won't kill you." Matsumoto plopped on the couch and stared mournfully at the pile of paperwork on the coffee table, slowly she pulled the first sheet towards herself and started to scribble absentmindedly. A few hours later when Hitsugaya worked up the courage to look at her work he found not one sheet completed but a lot of very good drawings of Seireitei and its inhabitants. "Matsumoto" he said sarcastically "if you wanted to draw all day why didn't you become an artist instead of joining the Gotei 13?" "Taicho what's it gonna take for you to ditch work and come out with me?" "A miracle not even God could pull off" Hitsugaya replied dryly. "Oh is that so?" Matsumoto said with the air of a huntress as she moved behind him. Hitsugaya followed her with his eyes apprehensively why did he have the feeling that shortly he'd be willing to do whatever she wanted? She ran one finger down his back eliciting a shiver "Come on taicho we'll have fun, I promise" she said seductively. 'So that's why I got that feeling' Hitsugaya thought as he got up and followed her out. The last thing Matsumoto said to him that night before he went home was "Matsumoto Rangiku is a lot better at miracles than God is."

xOx

I just had to do something with "a miracle not even God could pull off its such a good line and its something I could imagine hitsugaya saying. reviews are welcome


	3. Insanity

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach

**Rating: **PG-13 Again just to be safe

**Genre:** Humor/Romance

**Characters:** Hitsugaya Matsumoto (Hitsugaya's POV)

xOx

A lot of people ask how I ended up with Matsumoto as my fukutaicho. The odd thing is I requested her to keep myself from going crazy. I guess that requires an explanation.

xOx

My first couple of weeks as a Taicho were great I didn't have a fukutaicho at the time so I was alone the office, usually all day except for a few times when one of the seated officers would come in briefly to ask a question. It was great no one to report to, no idiots making stupid comments, no fellow officers playing music so loud I couldn't hear my self think, yeah it was great and by the end of the first couple of weeks I was sure I would go insane. You see if a person has no contact with other people long they'll go crazy, I was sure that was happening to me. I started by putting in a stereo and then playing music… didn't help. Then I decided to tape random conversations and play _them _on the stereo, at least it would sound there were other people in the office. When that didn't work I got a flatscreen TV then it would look and sound like there were other people in the office… in the end I started watching more Comedy Central then doing my paperwork so that had to go. By this time I was so convinced I was going to lose it that I paced around the office talking to myself to at least try to slow down the process. Of course that got me wondering what would happen when I cracked. First I thought I might end doing all kinds of weird and creepy things like Kurotsuchi but then I figured you had to be pretty fucked up to begin with for that to happen. Then I thought I'd turn into some battling maniac like Zaraki but that seemed a little unlikely too for some reason. Then I got a rather vivid mental picture of myself running through Seireitei at top speed stripping and singing Axel F by Crazy Frog… that decided it. That was not a picture I wanted to see ever again and Definitely not one I wanted all of the Gotei 13 seeing so I decided it was time to get a fukutaicho. In order to keep myself from cracking from lack of human contact I requested that the soutaicho give me the loudest and most talkative fukutaicho there was, needless to say he had a candidate.

xOx

Man could Matsumoto talk! I spent my first two weeks wither trying to get her to shut up… which she took too literally. Then I spent my next two weeks trying to get her to say something. Before long I was certain the woman would drive me to insanity far more efficiently than my previous problem ever could have. It wasn't just her talking believe it or not I'm a talkative person it was what she chose to talk about. I didn't realize it was possible for a person to discuss nothing but sex for two weeks straight. The other things that drove me to the edge should be fairly obvious having to drag home from the bar 2 nights out of 3, her coming in to work drunk or hungover and all her random antics. Like the time she got me so drunk that _she _ended up dragging _me _home, or the time that she used all the paperwork to throw paper airplanes at those idiots in 11th division, or the time I walked into the office to have a bucket of paint dumped on me she still insists that it was meant for Renji. But eventually you get used to it

xOx

Lately she's been worse than usual though so I think I might go crazy after all… but when I picture myself going insane now I get a… again vivid mental picture of myself and Matsumoto going at it in a bedroom... or an office... or a supply closet. So you know what, call me a pervert but I don't care if she drives me insane cause that's a picture I wouldn't mind seeing more often.

xOx

Randomly came up with this idea while I was trying (and failing) to go to sleep reviews are welcome.


	4. The Universe

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach

**Rating: **PG for extremely twisted logic

**Genre: **Humor/Weirdness

**Characters: **Hitsugaya Matsumoto (Hitsugaya POV)

The Universe and How to Live in it

Most people say I have no sense of humor, they couldn't be more wrong it's just that most people either don't understand it or can't appreciate it, take this as a for instance.

xOx

One time I was doing paperwork and getting bored with it… well more bored than normal anyway, so I decided to have a little fun with Matsumoto specifically messing with her head, which is a very entertaining activity.

"Hey Matsumoto" I said "I bet you that I can prove conclusively to you that everything you thought about the Universe is wrong."

Matsumoto looked slightly miffed by my statement "I'm not stupid" she said "I guarantee that you can't and if you do then I'll do two weeks worth of paperwork."

I grinned knowing exactly how this was going to end "Deal, I will now prove everything you know about the universe wrong simply by giving its specifications."

"Specifications?" she asked "what exactly do you mean by that?"

"The sort of specifications you give a country you area, imports, exports, population etc. etc. shall I start?"

She gave me a nod which of course was all the invitation I needed.

I began "I'll start with area and move on from there okay?

AREA: Infinity

I'll give you an idea of what infinity is okay? Infinity is bigger than huge it's a million times bigger than huge and then some, massive multiplied by staggeringly gigantic multiplied by stunningly colossal multiplied by so awesomely huge you'll go insane if you try to think about it, is the kind of point I'm trying to get across.

IMPORTS: None

It's not possible to import things into an infinite area because there's no outside to import form.

EXPORTS: None

See Imports.

POPULATION: this is where it gets confusing, _**NONE**_

It is a known and accepted fact that there are an infinite number of worlds, for the simple reason that there's an infinite amount of space to put them in. However not all of them are inhabited. Therefore there must be a finite number of inhabited worlds and therefore by definition an infinite number of uninhabited worlds. Any finite number divided by infinity is as near to nothing as is mathematically possible, so the average population of all planets in the Universe is zero. It follows from this that the average population of the whole Universe is also zero and that any people you happen to meet from time to time are merely the products of a deranged imagination.

CURRENCY: None

Actually there are four currencies that we know of that are freely convertible but they don't count. The US dollar and the Euro collapsed recently therefore banks refuse to exchange them. The Russian Ruble is worth so little that it is only exchangeable for other Russian Rubles. And finally there is a very unusual currency from Southeast Asia that has its own problems. Its exchange rate of ten Mals to one Su is easy enough to understand, but since the Mal is a diamond shaped wooden coin which is forty feet on each side no one has ever collected enough to own one Su. And Mals are not negotiable because Banks refuse to deal in such small change. From this premise it is possible to prove that banks are also products of a deranged imagination

ART: None

The function of art is to hold a mirror to nature and there simply is no mirror big enough- see AREA

SEX: None

Well actually there is quite a bit of this mainly because of the total lack of money, trade, banks, art or anything else that might keep the nonexistent people of the Universe occupied, I was actually referring to gender there being no people in the universe there is by definition no gender either."

I grinned at her "so" I said "any questions?"

Matsumoto shook her head slowly looking as though she had a headache "You win" she said "but since there are no people in the Universe there is no paperwork either because there is no one to create it in the first place… so bye."

So it was very entertaining and all but I still ended up doing my own paperwork


	5. They're Coming To Take Me Away

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach

**Rating: **PG-13 as always to be safe (and because I like cursing)

**Genre: **Humor/General Insanity

**Characters:** Matsumoto Hitsugaya

I just had to find a way to use this song because its hilarious anyway enjoy

xOx

Toushiro sat at his desk doing paperwork (as usual) and wondering when this week his fukutaicho planned on showing up. At the very moment when he was preparing to go out and look for her, if just to have the satisfaction of a good long loud rant, the fukutaicho in question literally danced in.

"Okay Matsumoto" Toushiro began "would you care to explain where in the hell you've-"

Unfortunately Matsumoto chose this moment to burst into song:

"_Remember when you ran away  
And I got on my knees  
And begged you not to leave  
Because I'd go berserk?  
Well. . ._

_You left me anyhow  
And then the days got worse and worse  
And now you see I've gone  
Completely out of my mind  
And. . ._

_They're coming to take me away, HA HA  
They're coming to take me away, HO HO HEE HEE HA HA  
To the funny farm  
Where life is beautiful all the time  
And I'll be happy to see  
Those nice, young men  
In their clean, white coats  
And they're coming to take me away, __Ha-haaa!"_

"Oh" Hitsugaya said irritably "this explains everything!"

However Matsumoto paid no attention and continued singing:

"_You thought it was a joke  
And so you laughed  
You laughed when I had said  
That losing you would make me flip my lid  
Right. . ._

You know you laughed, I heard you laugh  
You laughed, you laughed and laughed  
And then you left  
But now you know I'm utterly mad!  
And. . .

They're coming to take me away, HA HA  
They're coming to take me away, HO HO HEE HEE HA HA  
To the happy home  
With trees and flowers and chirping birds  
And basket weavers who sit and smile  
And twiddle their thumbs and toes  
And they're coming to take me away, _Ha-haaa!"_

"A little more of this" Hitsugaya commented with rising anger "and they won't have to take you to the happy home… cause I'll drag you there myself!!"

Matsumoto continued to ignore him and risk a blizzard and decided to finish the song off:

"_I cooked your food  
I cleaned your house  
And this is how you pay me back  
For all my kind, unselfish loving deeds?!!  
Hah. . ._

Well you just wait  
They'll find you yet  
And when they do they'll  
Put you in the ASPCA, you mangy mutt!  
And. . .

They're coming to take me away, HA HA  
They're coming to take me away, HO HO HEE HEE HA HA  
To the funny farm  
Where life is beautiful all the time  
And I'll be happy to see  
Those nice, young men  
In their clean, white coats  
And they're coming to take me away, _Ha-haaa!___

To the happy home  
With trees and flowers and chirping birds  
And basket weavers who sit and smile  
And twiddle their thumbs and toes  
And they're coming to take me away, _Ha-haaa!"_

"MATSUMOTO SHUT UP!!!" Hitsugaya finally screamed.

"What's the matter taicho?" Matsumoto inquired looking hurt "you don't like my singing?"

"No goddammit I don't like your singing" Hitsugaya said furiously "it's driving me fucking crazy! I don't think I've ever heard a more annoying song in my life!!"

"But taichooo-" Matsumoto protested.

"No buts! Do your work for once in your life!" Hitsugaya said firmly "and if you have to sing, then sing something else. The next person who sings that song I'm gonna use him as a training dummy for kidou."

Ten minutes later Matsumoto looked up half indignant half amused as her taicho began singing under his breath unconsciously:

"_They're coming to take me away, HA HA…"_

The song I used is "They're Coming To Take Me Away" by Napoleon XIV


	6. The Taste of Winter

**Disclaimer: **I do not own bleach

**Rating: **G for once totally clean… I'm appalled with myself

**Genre:** Friendship/Romance if you squint

**Characters: **Hitsugaya Matsumoto

xOx

Matsumoto looked out the office window to see snow falling in big fat flakes from the sky (duh where else would it come from?) already there was at least two feet on the ground. "Hey taicho" she called "how long has it been snowing?" receiving no answer she looked over at Hitsugaya's desk to see it uncharacteristically empty. That was ok she had a pretty good idea where her taicho was.

xOx

Hitsugaya sat on the roof of his office watching the snow fall. He had decided a long time ago that there was nothing as relaxing as watching a snowstorm and that was one thing he had definitely not been wrong about.

Matsumoto came and sat beside her taicho "Beautiful day isn't it?" she said more to break the silence than anything else. All she got out of Hitsugaya was a grunt she couldn't even tell if it was in the affirmative or not, she decided it probably was then asked something else. "Not very talkative today huh?" another grunt, obviously he was not in the mood to be disturbed. She decided that she was in the mood to disturb him though so she moved on to her next question, "hey taicho do you ever catch snow in your mouth?" she asked.

"Of course not" Hitsugaya replied realizing she wasn't going to go away "why would I do something so childish?"

"You mean you've never caught snow on your tongue?" she asked sounding dismayed "but everyone does that, it's a tradition."

"I'm not everyone" Hitsugaya replied irritably "What's the point anyway? Its just frozen water."

Matsumoto smiled "You wouldn't know this since you've never bothered, but it tastes kinda minty, like a breath of winter air, it's totally different from just shoving an ice cube in your mouth."

"That's ridiculous" Hitsugaya replied "frozen water is frozen water there's no difference."

"Suit yourself" Matsumoto said "I'm going inside for some tea, are you coming?"

"Yeah" Hitsugaya answered "in just a minute."

Matsumoto left as soon as he heard the door closed Toushiro stood up he looked left and right and thentilted his head back and stuck out his tongue.


	7. Auld Lang Syne

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach

**Rating:** PG

**Genre: **Friendship/Romance

**Characters:** Hitsugaya Matsumoto

I know it's kinda late for a fic like this but just pretend its not ok?

Hitsugaya stood on the sidewalk just looking at the sky, he winced as he heard something in the somebody in the party behind him break something, whatever it was it sounded damned expensive.

He started singing softly to himself not entirely sure of the words:

"_Should auld acquaintance be forgot _

_Hmm mmm mmm mmmmmmm" _

He figured it would probably sound a helluva a lot better if he actually knew all the words. Matsumoto came out at that moment and interrupted him somehow he was kind of happy for that, though he wasn't quite as happy when she handed him a cup of some unidentifiable liquor.

"Hey taicho what are you doing out here all by yourself?" she asked "New Years is a time for friends, not to be alone and brood!"

"I was… thinking" he replied "we're missing a lot of friends you know."

It was true the winter war had ended the previous year but at an enormous cost, and the small somewhat crazy group that Hitsugaya and Matsumoto had spent all summer with, had been reduced to just them, Renji, and Ichigo. Seeing that group cut down one by one had hurt a lot more than Hitsugaya had been willing to admit. To his own surprise he had found himself crying at every one of their funerals even more than Hinamori's.

Matsumoto nodded understandingly "Well" she said "it is sad but don't you think they would have wanted us to remember the good times?"

"No" Hitsugaya said grinning in spite of himself "Ishida would have wanted us to remember that after this was all over he was gonna kill all of us Shinigami."

Matsumoto smiled "I almost forgot about that he was so much fun to embarrass almost as fun as you taicho… but not quite." She raised her glass "To old friends?"

"Yeah to old friends" Hitsugaya replied draining his glass.

"It's almost midnight" Matsumoto said.

"Yeah well you can do the singing" Hitsugaya replied somewhat ruefully "I don't know the words."

"Don't worry about it" Matsumoto reassured him "you can sing with me."

"I have a bad singing voice!" Hitsugaya protested.

"If you don't sing I'll suffocate you" Matsumoto threatened "and I don't have to tell you where I'll do it either."

Hitsugaya looked alarmed "Ok ok you win I'll sing anything you want."

Matsumoto and had a rather satisfied look on her face as they began the countdown:

"5… 4… 3… 2… 1…"

They turned to each other "Happy new year" they said at the same time softly, in contrast to excited yelling and screaming coming from the building behind them.

"_Should auld acquaintance be forgot_

_And never brought to mind?_

_Should auld acquaintance be forgot _

_And the days of auld lang syne?_

_For auld lang syne my love_

_For auld lang syne_

_We'll take a cup of kindness yet_

_For the days of auld lang syne"_

They finished together on a quiet note and leaned toward each other. They kissed slowly and passionately, they broke reluctantly and turned to go back to the party.

"Happy new years Toushiro"

"Happy new years Rangiku"

Okay yes I should have found a better time to publish this but the idea wouldn't leave me alone reviews welcome as always


	8. The City Knows

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach

**Rating: **PG-13

**Genre: **Drama/Weird Creepiness

**Characters: **Unnamed Shinigami (use your imagination) references to several major characters

xOx

A city is made up of three parts: the land, the buildings built on the land, and of course the people who live in the buildings. And most cities are more than the sum of their parts any person who is not used to the city and comes to one will tell of feeling of _awareness_ as though the city itself on some level was watching them. Seireitei is such a city even as you go through your daily life and get to know it, the city also gets to know you.

Sure you know some of the important things about Seireitei: you know how to get the bartender to drop his prices, you know not to go too close to 12th division for fear of becoming the next experiment. You know that insulting Soi Fong in public is dangerous to your health, you know that if you want some one to talk to or drink with Matsumoto-fukutaicho is the perfect person to ask, on the other hand if you want to know how to file a particular piece of paperwork you know it's better to go to her Taicho.

But just as you know the city, it knows everything about you down to the smallest detail. The city knows you didn't go to the Academy because you wanted to be a Shinigami, but because you didn't want to starve to death in that shithole in Zaraki you had lived your whole life, it knows when you become a Shinigami you used to keep tally on the number of Hollows you killed, it knows that the veterans laughed and said you would outgrow it. It knows that you think only someone psychotic would become a Taicho, it also knows how much you admire some of those aforementioned psychos.

It knows about the training accident that left you with a wound that never healed properly, it knows you curse more out of frustration then actual pain when the injury slows you down during a fight. It knows you are devoted to your Taicho and there is little you wouldn't do for him, it also knows about the crush you have on that teammate of yours who lives next door.

The city doesn't just know you; it knows everything. Every city has its secrets that are passed on from one generation to the next but the city knows which ones are true. The city keeps its secrets the dirty ones and the not so dirty ones for eternity. Everyone knows that Kyouraku drinks and flirts with his fukutaicho constantly, but the city knows that with every rejection Kyouraku sinks a little farther into the bottle. Everyone knows Unohana's composure can't be cracked, the city knows that now and then she finds herself crying for the ones she couldn't save.

It knows that Yumichika is trying to figure out if he's gay, it knows about Matsumoto's crush on her taicho, it knows that every night Kira holds his zanpakto to his throat and then puts it back unsure whether he's more disgusted by his inability to do it or the fact that he considered it, it knows that every minute Hitsugaya sits at his desk filled with adolescent fears not because he doesn't understand these new feelings toward his fukutaicho but because he does.

There are secrets which no one will ever know, but the city knows and that is all.


	9. Distraction

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Bleach the new movie would be subbed by now

**Genre:** Angst/Romance sorry everybody I haven't been in a very happy mood lately

**Rating: **PG-13 as always to be safe

**Characters: **Matsumoto Hitsugaya

xOx

Matsumoto looked over at her taicho in concern. While Hinamori had been in her coma he had been looking worried all the time and Matsumoto had hoped she would wake up so her taicho would feel better. Now that she _was_ awake Matsumoto wished nothing more than that she had never woken up. Since Hinamori had woken and said those fatal words "Save Aizen-taicho" Hitsugaya had gone from bad to worse. Matsumoto noticed that he both ate and slept even less than normal, in a week he had lost ten pounds and while some people she knew could afford to lose that much weight (_cough_ Omaeda) for Hitsugaya's already slightly underweight body that was beyond unhealthy it was dangerous. Just to add fuel to the fire she couldn't remember the last time she had looked at him and not seen dark circles under his eyes. That friendship that had once been such a godsend had warped into something dangerous, like a trusted organ that had turned cancerous; it was attacking both his body and mind killing him slowly. Even now during work hours he was staring through his paperwork instead of at it, though whether he was thinking or falling asleep was difficult to tell.

"Taicho" she called "Taicho are you awake?"

Hitsugaya jerked out of his semiconscious state "yeah" he replied "I'm awake." He noticed his fukutaicho giving him a worried look and said "I'm fine there's nothing to worry about."

Matsumoto went back to her paperwork looking thoroughly unconvinced hell the very fact she was doing paperwork showed she thought something was wrong. Hitsugaya appreciated the concern but there was nothing wrong… ah who was he kidding? There was something very seriously wrong, mainly the fact that he couldn't stop thinking about Hinamori. Even when she wasn't there she forced her way into every aspect of his life. Even when he slept he wasn't free of her, constantly dreaming of that night over and over, only this time she stabbed him.

"Hey Matsumoto" he said " could you go get some more forms please?" Matsumoto left without a word. He thought about it again for a few minutes then he walked over to the stereo that Matsumoto had brought back from the living world and checked the CD and smiled in relief. "Heavy metal should be very distracting" he said grinning. He hit the play button and… nothing happened. He cursed, checked the stereo, plugged it in, and tried again, this time the CD came to life guitars began playing loudly 'this is helping already" he thought. But then came the lyrics:

"_**Betrayed one more time!  
But somewhere down that line  
You're gonna get what's coming to you!**_

Look at me now  
(Look at me now)  
Look at me now" 

Well that was definitely not helping

"_**Pull the knife from my back!  
Soon I'm the one that's on attack  
I can't wait to return the favor!**_

Look at me now  
(Look at me now)  
Look at me now!"

No that was making it worse, he swore angrily as he hit the stop button, wasn't there anything to make him forget? He turned to go back to his desk and saw Matsumoto standing in the doorway watching him.

"Okay so I'm not fine!" he said angrily "but what are you going to do about it huh?!?"

Hitsugaya stomped over to his desk and slammed his head into the desktop groaning as he did so. Matsumoto sat down and put an arm around him Hitsugaya leaned into her exhaustedly.

"What did I do to deserve this?" he asked.

"Maybe you should have let me go out more often" Matsumoto suggested Hitsugaya responded with a glare "not funny huh?" she sighed "I don't think you did anything taicho, and I'd have a hard time picking someone who deserved this less than you." At the moment just the thought of Hinamori made her want to run around with Haineko knocking off heads, one person's in particular. For a moment they both sat there thinking or in Hitsugaya's case slowly falling asleep. "I don't know whether this will make you feel better" Matsumoto said suddenly "but I think it might" she leaned towards him and captured his lips in a kiss for a moment Hitsugaya was too shocked to do anything but then he responded they broke the kiss reluctantly.

Matsumoto leaned close and whispered "I love you and I'm always going to be here no matter what the problem is."

Hitsugaya smiled as he fell asleep it looked like he had found a very permanent distraction.

**Thanks for reading please review if your interested the song is "4 words to choke upon" by Bullet for my Valentine the most awesome band ever btw I am now taking requests if people have ideas feel free to include them in a review or pm me (no lemon I am not good at writing that)**


	10. Big Brother

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach

**Rating: **PG

**Genre:** I don't know bittersweet something or other I guess

**Characters: **Matsumoto Hitsugaya (he might seem a little OOC but I think he could act this way given the right circumstances)

xOx

It was another ordinary day in the 10th division office Matsumoto was playing paddle-ball Hitsugaya was doing paperwork while trying his hardest not to explode (after all that repetitive noise of the ball hitting the paddle was _very_ annoying). Just as Hitsugaya drew a breath to scream in aggravation someone knocked on the office door. Hitsugaya immediately released his wrath on the hapless victim behind the door.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!!" he roared (amazing how such a loud scary noise can come from such a small not-so-scary looking person huh?)

"J-just th-the m-m-mail call sirs" said the terrified shinigami.

Matsumoto sat up "Bring it in" she called then continued "Now Taicho you shouldn't go terrifying the mailman last time you did that there was a very smelly mess to clean up outside if you catch my drift."

Hitsugaya simply growled at her and held out a hand for his mail.

The shinigami delivering had by now recovered enough to make an interested comment: "By the way Taicho you got a letter of some kind in here from district 3 in Rukongai."

He left after handing them the rest of the mail and Matsumoto took the opportunity to ask "Hey Taicho who do you know in the 3rd district?"

Hitsugaya frowned in confusion "Nobody unless granny decided to move without telling me."

Before moving on to the letter he went through the rest of the mail and found the usual assortment of cigarette alcohol and porno ads that any military organization receives: "Crap, crap, crap, more crap, and porno crap, well this has been the best mail delivery in a long time, I think I just threw out ninety percent of our mail right there." Hitusgaya commented dryly.

He looked over and saw Matsumoto was absorbed in a letter she had gotten, probably an invitation to a drinking party or something. He picked up the Rukongai letter and slit it open, he frowned in even greater confusion, a greeting card? Hitsugaya stared at it warily he had heard from Kuchiki-taicho about fan-girl tricks like this was it even safe to open? He shrugged and commented to Matsumoto though she probably wasn't paying attention "Hey if I open this and pass out or something call fourth division ok?" no response well he'd just have to hope she wouldn't do anything stupid, Hitsugaya snorted 'yeah right'. He opened the card and… 'No way!'

xOx

Matsumoto looked over at her taicho and said "Hey Taicho I got invited to a party and- Taicho? you awake?" She looked closely at him well he certainly seemed to be awake, he was staring at the card in his hand and smiling, that was unusual. But there also seemed to be another expression on his face the kind people wore when they saw someone they really cared about after a long separation. Matsumoto remembered seeing that look on her taicho's face only twice the first time he had also looked sad, it was when he performed a konso on the ghost of a girl who couldn't have been more than 6 or 7, the second time he had also looked concerned, it was when she finally woke up two weeks after receiving a nearly fatal wound, it was strange to see that look again now. Then she watched in total astonishment as a tear made its way down his face, 'what the hell' she thought 'okay time to wake up.'

"Yo Taicho!!" she called loudly.

Hitsugaya jerked out his thoughts "Huh? What's the problem?

"What's in that card that's making you all emotional" Matsumoto asked curiously.

"What the- nothing! I'm not getting emotional!" Hitsugaya replied hastily "I gotta go get something!" with that he practically ran out of the room.

Matsumoto eyed the recently closed door with even greater curiosity if that was possible. She walked over to the desk and picked up the card, it seemed to be just a basic blank greeting card, inside was a childish scrawl just barely legible "To the bestest big brother ever!" Matsumoto smiled that was cute but she didn't think her taicho had siblings and if he did somehow she just couldn't see them calling him 'big' brother for obvious reasons. She thought about it a few more minutes and suddenly jolted in surprise 'big brother' that's what that little girl he had performed konso on had called him. She smiled softly and people said her taicho was cold.


End file.
